


Идеальная совместимость

by blue_blitz



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Midnighter (Comics), Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_blitz/pseuds/blue_blitz
Summary: Три месяца назад, когда его распределили на "Землю-Прайм", Трент больше всего боялся, что его напарником станет щуплый желторотый навигатор. Он не собирался быть нянькой, он хотел опытную и равную себе половину, но Эндрю, по праву заслуживший позывной в виде имени древнегреческого бога, превзошел все его ожидания.





	

**Author's Note:**

> в фике куча всяких пасхалок, и, честно говоря, мне думалось, что получится запихать все идеи в один текст, но увы. так что, скорее всего, это выльется в маленькую ау-серию.

Как стрелок пятьдесят второго космического альянса, Миднайтер демонстрирует необычайный профессионализм и талант. Говорят, он даже с закрытыми глазами умудряется поразить десять движущихся целей из десяти. 

С точки зрения моральных и поведенческих нормативов Лукас Трент абсолютно невыносим. Нарушает субординацию, подрывает общественные порядки, провоцирует конфликты и откровенное физическое насилие, бесконечно вступая в драки с другими стрелками. Однажды даже командующий офицер Бендикс получил от него по зубам. Единственная причина, по которой Трента все еще не запустили обратно на орбиту, - его исключительная ценность, как бойца. Не будь на его счету столько успешных вылетов и регалий, он бы давно уже чалился на родной колонии в качестве простого вышибалы в одном из затхлых ночных клубов. 

Миднайтер знает о своей проблеме и не перестает посыпать голову пеплом, но размеренные будни без боевой тревоги на корабле сводят его с ума. Когда от виртуального симулятора уже начинает выворачивать наизнанку, он идет качаться в зал, но никакого тренажера не достаточно, чтобы в полной мере выпустить накопившийся пар. 

Он неистово лупцует боксерскую грушу и делает жим лежа, пока руки не затекут, а потом замечает на беговой дорожке знакомый зад. Несколько стрелков поодаль таращатся на Грэйсона как свора оголодавших собак, учуявших сочную кость, и Трент может их понять - ягодицы у парня что надо. Будь они двадцать пятым кадром в рекламе или заставке какого-нибудь телевизионного сериала, это наверняка помогло бы увеличить количество продаж и просмотров до рекордной отметки. 

\- Эй, Дикки, от настойчивых поклонников так не убежать, - ухмыляется Лукас, собирая со лба выступивший пот краем футболки. 

Раскрасневшийся Найтвинг тяжело дышит и переключается на ходьбу, бросая косой взгляд через плечо сначала на Миднайтера, а потом и на загипнотизированных им типов с горящими чреслами. 

\- Я знаю, что могу рассчитывать на тебя, если возникнут проблемы, Найти, - со всей своей непосредственностью Ричард поднимает большие пальцы вверх и дует на упавшую на глаза челку. Не то, чтобы он не мог постоять за себя - Лукас видел его на спаррингах и предпочел бы не оказываться в захвате этих крепких бедер за пределами спальни - просто Грэйсон в курсе его маленькой слабости лишний раз помахать кулаками, неважно, по какому поводу. 

Миднайтер издает одобрительный смешок и неприятно щелкает костяшками пальцев. Кажется, у него снова начинают чесаться руки, но если он вернется к Аполло с разбитой губой или свежим кровоподтеком, Эндрю будет сильно расстроен. 

\- Как Прометей? - по правде, ему не слишком интересно, но это все, что он может придумать, чтобы поддержать беседу и абстрагироваться от безжалостных мыслей о ломающихся с аппетитным хрустом человеческих конечностях.

Дик неопределенно пожимает плечами и зачем-то опять делает растяжку с присущим ему эротичным изяществом, очевидно, собираясь довести своих зрителей до исступления. _Вот же гибкий сукин сын_ , восхищенно подмечает про себя Трент, стараясь не представлять его ноги на своих плечах и не вспоминать грязные слухи о том, почему командор Уэйн на самом деле сделал Грэйсона своим фаворитом.

\- У нас высокая совместимость, но вне вылетов мы не слишком хорошо ладим. 

Когда Найтвинг складывается пополам с эластичностью олимпийского гимнаста, упираясь ладонями в спортивный коврик, и его идеальная, обтянутая тугими леггинсами задница отражается в зеркальной стене, наблюдающий за ним парень с высветленной в темной шевелюре прядью громко свистит и толкает бок своего рыжего дружка локтем. Наверное, Ричард уже привык к подобной реакции, а потому не обращает на них никакого внимания.

\- Хочешь, чтобы вас расформировали? - Лукас шумно отхлебывает воду из бумажного стаканчика и одаривает Грэйсона сочувствующим взглядом. Показатели - это одно, но если пилот и боец с трудом выносят друг друга в пределах тесного замкнутого пространства, то это чревато. 

Три месяца назад, когда его распределили на "Землю-Прайм", Трент больше всего боялся, что его напарником станет щуплый желторотый навигатор, едва выпорхнувший из летной школы и обладающий элитарными замашками жителя Нового Генезиса. Он не собирался быть нянькой, он хотел опытную и равную себе половину, но Эндрю, по праву заслуживший позывной в виде имени древнегреческого бога, превзошел все его ожидания. 

Он хорошо помнит их первую боевую симуляцию: нахмуренный Эндрю, с поблескивающей над верхней губой испариной, был так сосредоточен, что Миднайтер почти физически ощущал исходящее от него вибрирующими волнами напряжение. Не сообразив ничего лучше, чтобы разрядить обстановку, Лукас с мальчишеским азартом сымитировал звуки собственных выстрелов и взрыв вражеского корабля, заставив Пуласки расслабиться и залиться чистым, искренним смехом. Именно тогда Трент окончательно убедился, что они найдут общий язык, да и кто в своем уме отпустил бы парня с такой лучезарной улыбкой?

\- Нет, - бодро отвечает Грэйсон, прерывая внезапный приступ ностальгии. - Со своими задачами мы справляемся, а остальное я перетерплю. 

_Ну и дерьмо_ , умозаключает Миднайтер, бесконечно радуясь тому, что хотя бы ему не приходится _терпеть_ собственного навигатора, ведь у них идеальная совместимость. 

— — — — — —

Когда Лукас, учинивший очередной дебош, приходит в каюту со свежими швами над бровью _впервые_ за всю историю их с Эндрю партнерства, тот лишь тяжело вздыхает и целует его в висок "чтобы быстрее зажило". 

Но в этот вечер раздосадованный и порядком уставший от череды сомнительно похожих инцидентов и унизительных выволочек от руководящего состава Аполло делает то, чего Трент, вернувшийся к нему с новым синюшно-бордовым приобретением на левую часть лица, ждет от него меньше всего. 

Рука у Эндрю на поверку оказывается тяжелая, и даже от хука в полсилы ошарашенному Миднайтеру, старающемуся проморгаться от кровавых мальчиков в глазах, приходится ухватиться за стоящий рядом стол, чтобы сохранить равновесие. Не давая опомниться, Пуласки вздергивает его за грудки и мощно припечатывает к стене, и из-за разницы в росте боец не достает пола даже носками форменных ботинок. 

\- Чертов ублюдок, ты понимаешь, что тебя могут отстранить, и я тебя уже не увижу? - пилот взбешен, и его красивые черты почти до неузнаваемости искажены душевной болью и злобой. Лукас чувствует себя мудаком и больше никогда не хочет видеть Аполло _таким_. 

\- Полли, прости --, - на языке еще с десяток вариаций извинений, признаний собственной глупости и торжественных клятв все исправить, однако Эндрю не дает закончить хотя бы одну из них - поцелуй настолько жесткий и горький, что скорее напоминает укус, но Лукас отвечает на него с голодным отчаянием. Если и есть в этом мире то, что он предпочел бы не потерять, так это своего божественного навигатора. 

Они трахаются как одержимые, оставляя на телах друг друга россыпь собственнических меток, и страсти стихают только к середине ночи, когда оба полностью выбиваются из сил. При попытке улечься, Миднайтер, забывшись, неловко выпрямляется, стоя на коленях, и бьется макушкой о нависающую над ним верхнюю спальную полку.

\- Блядь --, - искры сыплются у него из глаз, как салют на день космического флота, и Трент зажмуривается, потирая ушибленное место. По крайней мере, теперь в оправдание на свое очередное безрассудство он с чистой совестью сможет сказать, что приложился головой.

\- Ты в порядке? - голос у Эндрю не на шутку взволнованный - а волнуется он за своего непутевого бойца без перерывов на обед и выходной - и Лукас кивает, с трудом принимая горизонтальное положение. 

Узкая койка не рассчитана на двоих, и если Трент попытается повернуться или вытащить руку из-под Эндрю, он непременно рухнет на пол. Пуласки вечно горячий, словно портативная отопительная система, с ним уютно и клонит в сон почти сразу, стоит только прижаться к его крепкому рельефному телу под одеялом. Миднайтер смыкает наливающиеся свинцовой тяжестью веки и довольно мычит, когда теплая ладонь его навигатора ласкающим жестом ложится на здоровую щеку. Он ощущает, как пальцы Аполло неторопливо соскальзывают со скулы на затылок и перебирают пряди каштановых волос, и от этой порывистой нежности у него щемит в левом подреберье. 

Он вдруг ловит себя на том, что вспоминает дом. Аромат поджаристого бекона по утрам , семейные игры в "party alias" по пятницам, которые нельзя было пропустить, и очередная галиматья, нарисованная Дженни маркером прямо на его обоях. 

Дженни. Трент не видел ее несколько лет, разве что только на фотографии с выпускного. Господи, как же она повзрослела.

Раньше она вечно вставала первой и забиралась к нему в кровать, чтобы разбудить его следом. Ее маленькие пальчики гладили его волосы и лицо, а если он не просыпался, она пускала в ход гнусный прием - зажимала ему нос, и Лукас с сиплым спросонок рычанием пытался шутливо ее укусить.

\- Ты прямо как моя младшая сестра, - бормочет Трент, лениво расплываясь в улыбке, и приоткрывает один глаз, чтобы посмотреть на Эндрю. Между ними всего несколько сантиметров, и Лукас чувствует его дыхание на себе, и это один из самых прекрасных и интимных моментов из всех, что у них были. 

\- У тебя есть сестра? Это здорово, - Аполло мягко и обезоруживающе улыбается ему в ответ, и стрелок открывает второй глаз, чтобы в полной мере залюбоваться им. 

Эндрю умопомрачителен, ослепителен. Настолько, что при первой встрече это чуть не выбило почву у него из-под ног. Настолько, что иногда на него больно смотреть - так же, как и на солнце. Пуласки слышал об этом уже сотню раз, но Миднайтер готов сказать об этом и в сто первый. Впрочем, Лукас не единственный, кто бросает на своего навигатора недвусмысленные продолжительные взгляды. Он уже разбил из-за этого пару особенно нахальных физиономий, но если бы дело встало ребром, ради Эндрю он бы убил. 

\- Ее зовут Дженни. Ты бы ей понравился, - Трент подается вперед и находит губы Пуласки своими, настойчиво инициируя поцелуй, чтобы унять нахлынувшую тоску и избавить себя от неподходящих для ситуации размышлений. 

Они снова занимаются любовью, но теперь чувственно и неспешно, заполняя пространство небольшой каюты негромкими стонами и шумными жаркими выдохами. После Миднайтер совершенно измотан и проваливается в сон моментально, едва касаясь подушки. Все, о чем он смутно помнит перед этим - ладонь прильнувшего к нему Эндрю на его животе и почти неуловимое "я тоже тебя люблю" у самого уха.


End file.
